


[Podfic] It's a Wonderful Surprise

by Theta-Signa (cathat77)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathat77/pseuds/Theta-Signa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Hale wants his favorite teacher to be his dad. And then he goes around and tells everyone. Which includes Stiles.</p>
<p>Who may or may not be in love with Isaac's father. || or The One Where Isaac Proposes to Stiles on Derek's Behalf</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It's a Wonderful Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Total length: 00: 27:00

[MP3 II 12.5MB](http://kiwi6.com/file/b79yur14qb)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first podfic, and as you might notice, it's quite rough. I left in a lot of the high-pitch breath sounds because it is 2AM where I am, and I was determined to finish this in one sitting. 
> 
> For those of you who decide to listen to it, I'm sorry that I randomly start speaking fast (because that is my natural cadence) and for the random breath noises. If you can leave me commentary about the podfic, it would really help me become better. Tell me things you liked or didn't like about the podfic.


End file.
